


The Baby Chronicles

by xFictionalDesiresx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFictionalDesiresx/pseuds/xFictionalDesiresx
Summary: A baby is on the way for the Salvatore's, but before it arrives there is a lot Stefan and Caroline have to prepare for! A collection of drabbles documenting the adventures of steroline becoming parents. Semi-AU.





	1. Chapter 1

He finds her in the place he least expects her to be.

 

Or rather he hears her.

 

He pauses to take in the scene before he thinks about announcing his arrival home. He’s leant against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, as his lips twitch up in amusement.

 

_She’s in the kitchen._

 

And though this may be unfamiliar territory, she hasn’t wasted any time making herself comfortable. Stacks of pots and pans, and even a discarded stained shirt, engulf the counter entirely, piled high making it hard for him to see her. It’s not until she’s cursing under her breath that he realises he can’t really see her at _all_.

 

He pushes off the door, swatting his hands around in an attempt to fan away the smoke, and tries to navigate himself closer to his missing wife.

 

“Caroline?”

 

He hears her again.

 

Loud and clear as she fumbles with all things metal, cursing and just straight groaning as she finally comes into view. Her hair a mess on her shoulders, apron covered in filth as she fiddles with something in front of her.

 

He clears a few bowls away next to her before leaning on the counter in the now empty space. Watching as her eyebrows furrow in frustration.

 

“Need any help?”

 

Her eyes go wide when she hears him, spinning around instantly, shuffling until she is blocking the mess behind her. Hand outstretched defensively and her face nothing but panic. She’s out of breath by the time she speaks.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“I know I’m a little early-”

 

“No Stefan.” She places her hands on his shoulders and gives him a firm push, sighing as he remains in place. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

 

“And let you burn the kitchen down on your own? Where’s the fun in that.”

 

She gives him another good shove for that.

 

He glances back again at the counter, smile turning into a smirk when his eyes drop back on her, her own squitning as she looks at him confused.

Her lips drop into a frown and his breaks into a smile.

 

Eyes challenging each other.

 

Before she can register it, he has her in his arms and the ground is no longer beneath her feet. He lifts her up as she squeals, one hand hitting against his back, before depositing her a few feet away.

 

Ignoring her yells, he keeps his arm outstretched as she tries to charge forward, turning to face the counter and squinting through the now fading smoke to see what she attempted to make this time. Relenting, she settles herself next to him, lips pursed as she watches him try to identify just what it is he is looking at.

 

He tilts his head left, then right, then up and down and back again in a complete circle.

 

“I think I can see a leg, no, is that a…tail?”

 

“Stefan-”

 

“No, give me a minute I think I can work it out.”

 

Caroline fails to hide her laughter as he spins to face her, arms circling her waist as he pulls her close. Wiping a smudge of icing off her cheek before sliding his hand down to play with the loose strands of her hair.

 

“The twins didn’t try to cook a ‘please can we have a puppy cake again did they?”

 

She sighs against him, eyes scanning his face.

 

“It was supposed to be a baby.”

 

He smiles down at her and laughs along with her, realising moments later she’s gone completely silent and her eyes are locked hard on his face.

 

Then he freezes.

 

And she can almost see every single expression flying across his face and every part of his body.

 

Fingers pausing their movement, chest risen as his breath catches, eyes stopping dead on hers, but alive with happiness and fear and everything in between. All of it illuminating when she slides his hand from her waist to her stomach and gives it a little squeeze.

 

However wrong her plan has gone so far, the one thing she was not expecting was for him to pull away.

 

But that’s _exactly_ what he does.

 

He pulls away from her completely, turning back to the counter and gathering anything he can find that isn’t covered with spoiled batter. Pulling in eggs and flour and throwing them into the bowl in front of him.

 

She takes a step forward, a hand resting on his shoulder.

 

“Stefan-”

 

“No.”

 

He interrupts her by lifting up a wooden spoon and she giggles at the gesture.

 

“Nothing is being announced, no future infants, no vampires, aliens or dogs, until this cake is baked.”

 

She laughs at that, pure and full of happiness, as her arms wind around his waist.

 

With her lips crushed between her teeth, her head comes to rest in the crook of his neck, watching as he works, the smile on his face growing by the second.

 

She plants a kiss on the bottom of his jaw.

 

“Do you even know how to make a baby?”

 

He pauses his movements and raises his head to shoot her a playful smirk.

 

“I’ve managed to do it once already haven’t I?”

 

“Shut up”


	2. Constant Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has cravings stefan is not a fan of

"Caroline"

 

He begins, eyebrows raised and mouth twisted into what she deciphers as disgust.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

She rolls her eyes at that.

 

Just like she has done the other 5 times he asked her since he placed the tray down in front of her. Even when he was preparing the dish in the kitchen, his occasional groan didn't go unnoticed.

 

Especially now her senses were on overdrive.

 

She glances up at him, still the perfect picture of broody, and shakes her head right back.

 

"It's just food Stefan. What's the worst it could do?"

 

"That" he stretches out his arm and waves towards the bright pink bowl on the table. "Is not food Caroline."

 

She gives the food a stir and he shivers at the squelch it releases.

 

"Look at it... it's breathing."

 

Her lips crushed between her teeth to hold back her smile, she rises from her chair, swooping up the bowl in hand and making her way over to a retreating Stefan.

 

His hands have now risen in front of his chest, his head tilted to the side as he takes a step back.

 

Slowly.

 

One by one.

 

His voice is barely above a whisper and she nearly crumbles when she raises the spoon and he gasps.

 

"Wh-what are you doing with that?"

 

She stares back down at the brown liquid, what she assumed was the chocolate, a twinkle coming to her eye. Her feet still creeping toward Stefan as she continues to lift up the spoon and let the mixture drip back down.

 

"Since my cravings are so dreadful" she tips her head back dramatically,"I thought you could share my burden. "

 

Stefan backs himself into the wall and Caroline's grin of satisfaction is nothing but pure evil.

 

"And I don't think you can judge something until you've had a taste."

 

She reaches him then, pushing the bowl right under his nose, whispering through giggles at the look of real terror across his face.

 

"Come on Stefan, do it for the baby."

 

Before she can say another word, she finds her hands now empty, the bowl and spoon alike safely in the hands of her opposition, a smile now smaller than hers spreading on his lips.

 

Her eyes meet his, both surprised and impressed at how quick he was to take the upper hand. And she's fast in her realisation when he dips the spoon into the goo and angles it just right.

 

Just not fast enough.

 

Her eyes clamped shut as a cold dollop landed straight on her cheek, Stefan's laughter tripling when it falls not so gracefully onto the front of her best white shirt.

 

And when she opens her eyes she sees the laughter for herself. His eyes squinty, mouth open wide and shoulders rising and falling with every chuckle. She can't say it didn't send a wave of heat down her spine.

 

Using his humour to her advantage, she gathers up as much as she can with her finger and smears it all over his mouth, decorating him with a messy moustache.

 

"Now you look like the old man you are."

 

He takes a step closer to her, bottom lip extended and nodding his head and gears himself up.

 

"Is this a challenge Mrs Salvatore?"

 

She bites her lip and nods "Oh absolutely Mr Salvatore."

 

Still stirring the bowl in hand, he hums. He outstretches one of his hands for her take, gripping it firmly as he makes his plea.

 

"Loser has to do the first diaper change."

 

She gives his hand a firm shake.

 

"Deal."

 

Using her hand in his, he pulls her in and plants a kiss square on her lips.

 

"Then game on"


End file.
